


Baby I'm Not Moving On, I'll Love You Long After You're Gone

by great_reader121



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur comes back, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: As the love of his life dies in his arms, Merlin vows to love Arthur even after he’s gone.And when Arthur comes back, he finds out that Merlin has still kept his vow.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Baby I'm Not Moving On, I'll Love You Long After You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> title of this work comes from the song 'gone gone gone' by Philip Philips, which was introduced to me by a friend. bless him for telling me about it :))  
> listen to the song, it's a work of art  
> and some words are taken from the lyrics  
> i don't own bbc merlin (unfortunately)  
> don't post this to another site without my permission

“Merlin,” Arthur said. His voice was remarkably calm, for someone on the brink of death.

“No, Arthur,” Merlin sobbed. “No, no, no, no,” 

Merlin let his magic flow out of him in a last attempt to save Arthur. His eyes were closed, tears flowing silently out of them.

“Merlin,” Arthur repeated, more forcefully this time. “Merlin, love, please,  _ look at me.” _

At the crack in Arthur’s voice, Merlin looked up and met Arthur’s eyes, which were still shining with love despite everything they had been through. 

“ _ Arthur,”  _ sobbed Merlin, tears flowing harder.

Weakly, the king lifted up a hand to place it on his lover’s cheek. Merlin leant into the touch, covering Arthur’s hand with his own. Arthur stroked the sharp cheekbones on Merlin’s face, and his thumb caught a tear.

“Merlin,” Arthur started. “You can’t save me. You heard Gaius. The shard’s going to pierce my heart in a matter of minutes. I-” he took a breath.

“I- I want you to always remember that- that-” Arthur choked. Merlin clutched his body tighter. 

“That my heart belongs to you, always will, always has.”

Merlin’s face was blotchy and covered in tears and he was sniffling and he was still the most beautiful thing Arthur had seen. 

“Arthur.”

Just his name, spoken from Merlin’s lips. 

“Arthur, I promise you, I  _ promise,  _ that I will always love you. Even after- even after you’re gone. I promise.”

Arthur smiled, and whispered, “I’m glad,” before dying in Merlin’s arms.

Merlin tilted his head back and let out a cry, so strong and heartbreaking, that even the trees felt it. 

His tears, falling on Arthur’s face, sealed his promise. 

An eternity later, Arthur emerged from Avalon, dripping wet and shining in the light of the sun. Merlin stumbled into the water, crying all the while, and helped Arthur out of the lake. The former king and the warlock collapsed on the shore, Merlin’s face streaked with tears. 

They kissed, Arthur soaking wet and Merlin tasting of salt and tears. 

It was perfect. 

Breaking apart, Merlin rested his forehead on Arthur’s, taking in the fact that his king was  _ back.  _

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah?”

‘Do you- do- so you- still- still love me?”

Merlin laughed, head thrown back and Arthur had never seen anything more beautiful.

“You  _ clotpole,  _ I promised you that I would  _ always  _ love you. And I don’t break my promises.”

  
  


**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *bam tish clash*  
> *drumroll*  
> what did you think? i'm not very happy with the ending and it's late and i'm fucking tired so i'm gonna stick with this one and go to sleep  
> and maybe i'll wake up to some kudos and comments?  
> tysm for clicking on this fic, it means a lot to me and ily all


End file.
